ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Craig Smith
Roger Craig Smith (born August 11, 1975) is an american voice actor, impressionist, singer, musician and former stand up comedian. He is best known to be the voice actor of Sega's Mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sonic franchise. He is also the voice actor of Zhang Liao in Dynasty Warriors, before being succeeded by Joshua Tomar. Voices *Jak: The Chosen One is Born - Michael *Jak: Shadows of Darkness - Michael *Jak: Rise of the Dawn - Michael *Assassin's Creed - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Resident Evil series - Chris Redfield *Wonderful 101 - Wonder Blue *Planes - Ripslinger *Regular Show - Thomas, Low-Five Ghost, and many other characters *Batman Arkham Origins - Batman *Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers: Assemble - Captain America *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) - Mutagen Man *Wreck-it Ralph - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom - Sonic the Hedgehog, Dave the Intern, many other characters *Sonic the Hedgehog series - Sonic the Hedgehog, Wisp Announcer (2010-present) *Millvale - Sir Articus *The Future - Harr Son *Adventures in Millvale - Sir Articus *Life in the Future - Harr Son *A Ferret's Life - Manny *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS (Full English Dub Cast) - Crow Hogan *Saint Seiya (Full English Dub Cast) - Lionet Souma *Justice League: Knights of Rao - Steve Trevor, Red Robin, Colonel Rick Flag, Skeets *Teen Titans - Red Robin, Jason Blood *Toy Story (Full English Dub Cast) - Sheriff Woody Pride *''The Loud House'', Heavelori's Loud Dream, untitled Loud House Companion series - TBD. *Starlaxite: Multiversal Spellshifts - Mewman Guards, additional voices *Avengers: New Heroes’ Time - Captain America / Steve Rogers, Torgo, J.O.E.Y., Human Torch / Johnny Storm *Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers - Captain America / Steve Rogers, Torgo, Human Torch / Johnny Storm, Radioactive Man, Ghost Spider *The Avengers Verse Chronicles: Heroes of the Caribbean - Captain America, Commodore Steve Rogers *Count Jester (franchise) - President Johannson (president of Toontown University) *Dynasty Warriors series - Zhang Liao (6 to before 8 XL, succeeded by Joshua Tomar) *Assassin's Journey - Tadaomi Karasuma (Replaces Chris Ryan) *Humongous: The Television Series - Spy Fox *The Adventures of Putt-Putt and Friends - Smokey *Dr. Slump: Arale's First Live-action Movie: Blue Known for: * The voice of Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sonic series * The voice of Batman in Batman: Arkham Origins * The voice of Ripslinger from Planes * The voice of Chris Redfield from Resident Evil * The voice of Ezio from Assassin's Creed * The voice of Zhang Liao from Dynasty Warriors 6 to Dynasty Warriors 8 * Various voices on Regular Show * The voice of Wonder Blue * The voice of Captain America * The voice of Hawkodile from Unikitty! Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:American voice actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:Real life Category:1975 births Category:1970s births Category:American actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's The LEGO Batman Movie Voice Actors Category:Saint Seiya Voice Actors Category:Count Jester Voice Actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:American films Category:American comedians Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors